Traditional map navigation applications may require developers to know a variety of different programming languages/interfaces for accessing different layers of the navigation development stack which may include the graphical user interface (GUI), navigation core (such as the map display, vehicle positioning, routing, and destination input layers), and data access layer. Navigation systems may make use of industry standardization so that developers know which commands to use in which language at which layer in the navigation development stack. The upper levels of the navigation development stack, such as the navigation access and navigation core layers, typically use object oriented programming languages, scripting languages, or procedural languages. In order to allow the GUI code to conveniently access the navigation core, a wrapper module is required which maps the language of the GUI to the language of the navigation core. Typically, the navigation core provider provides such a wrapper for each GUI language which might be used. If a GUI is written in Java, a Java wrapper for the navigation core is required. Obviously, this approach may be very resource-intensive, e.g. requiring significant development time and/or cost, as many different suitable GUI languages exist.